The Unpredictable ninja
by DarkShadowRaven
Summary: He was created to be a weapon of mass destruction... he has the potential to be the strongest... however his power is only matched by his insanity. Meet Naruto, the most unpredictable ninja, he will drive you crazy. Insane Naruto. Pairings later...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto…**

'thoughts'

'_flashbacks_**'**

"dialog"**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: Assault **

'…where are you?' wondered the Sandaime running through the dense forests. "How far!?" he asked loudly, turning his head to the right.

"Not far sir… another half an hour!" answered one of the 4 ANBU that were behind him.

'Damn it! Damn it!!!' cursed the Hokage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hiruzen was standing in his office with his hands underneath his chin, his eyes hardened and ferocity on his face. For three weeks now, he had been waiting for information._

"_Sir, we have just received a message from Hirroi!!!" barged in woman with a small letter in her hands. _

"_Finally! Give it to me!" he ordered, getting up in a flash and opening his hand to receive the information._

_She gave the letter to the man who opened it without hesitation._

"_I have found the target. He is in a hidden underground bunker 10 miles of the North Gate. Follow the markers on the trees. Target's current condition remains unknown. Assailant's identity remains unknown." f__inished Hiruzen._

_He turned to his desk and punched it hard enough to leave marks on it. _

_Turning around to the woman. "…Get me Raven's team! …" _

_  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Hokage-sama!" called one of the ANBU.

"Hm, what is it?"

"I still think that you should let us handle this…" he proposed.

"Oh? You think I can't keep up?" asked the Hokage focusing back on the trees.

"No, sir but…"

"Are you suggesting that you think your Hokage is weak or too old?" asked Hiruzen calmly but with a sharp tinge to it.

"Of course not, Hokage-sama!!" answered the man shocked and scared that he might have insulted his leader.

"Then what are you suggesting?" asked the Sandaime.

"It's just that… this is more of an ANBU standard mission… Sandaime-sama shouldn't bother himself with this…" he answered.

"… The target is of importance to the village… and to me… I can only do this much at the moment…" concluded the old war hero.

"… I understand sir. Please forgive me." Finished the ANBU.

"It's nothing. I also have an ulterior motive…" returned the Hokage catching everyone's attention. "… I plan to make the one responsible pay… with my own hands…" finished the Hokage with killing intent emanating from his very presence.

All the other ANBU unconsciously swallowed the lump that had formed in their necks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the bunker a figure was walking down the hall to another room. Reaching it, he went to the central control where a woman was looking over some monitors.

"What is his status?"

The woman was slightly surprised at his sudden appearance.

"OH! His vitals show normal but he is still in a coma."

"And the operation?" he asked again.

"It went better then expected… optimum results… you were right sir, he was one of the handful that could survive." She responded.

"… as expected."

"… there is one more thing sir…" she continued.

"Oh? What is it?"

"His brain patterns have changed sir, he is still showing awareness but the patterns have altered slightly. It could be the effects of the genjutsu placed on him…" she finished.

"His mental state is of no concern to me!" he returned.

"…I understand…" she finished afraid.

"Good… we will be having company soon. We are packing up to leave, get everything you need and destroy the rest…."

"…Yes sir, what about the patient sir?" asked the woman slightly surprised.

"I have already arranged him to be moved… we can't leave him behind now, can we?"

They turned to the glass and stared on the table that in the middle. On it was the body of a young boy with needles and a breather on his mouth. He was naked except for a pair of dark gray short pants. His hands were held in place by straps. His face covered with a cloth. The body didn't move but the boy's mind briefly had a few flashbacks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Hello there, little guy, how is it going?"_

"_Hello, sir."_

"_You look lonely… mind if I sit with you?"_

"_I-I guess not…" answered the boy feeling nervous at the response._

"_Why so nervous all of a sudden?"_

"_It's just that… not a lot of people want to talk to me so openly…"_

"_Oh? Why is that?" asked the stranger._

"_I don't know… it just is." answered the boy, wondering for a minute._

"_I see… well, I'm sure that they have a reason. After all, nothing happens without a reason…"_

"_Reason? What kind of reason?" wondered the boy._

"_Well, everything that is has a reason or a purpose…" spoke the man looking at the child._

"_Oh… so… is my purpose to be a freak? ... or a monster?" asked the boy._

"_Of course not, you aren't a monster or a freak… you're something… different… special…" finished the man with a smile. "… and people can decide for themselves what they want to be… you can be anything you want, be anyone you want to be…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Finally." They finally reached the entrance. "Okay, let's look for Hirroi…"

"There will be no need for that sir…" finished an ANBU pointing at a tree.

There, lying on the ground, was the body of another ANBU in a bloody heap with three kunai visibly stabbed in the back.

"Hirroi… damn it! Okay we infiltrate the bunker and search around in two groups… don't separate!" he ordered angry that their enemy could be a potential threat.

The group infiltrated the bunker blowing the entrance with explosive tags. Once inside they were met with little resistance, only in the form of a few traps.

In this time the Hokage had a brief flashback.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sandaime was standing on the Hokage Mountain with a young boy standing at the edge. _

_The Hokage signed feeling exhausted from the lecture he was about to give. "You're in trouble again… you know that right…"_

_The boy frowned feeling the lecture coming a mile away. "I know… and I know what you're going to say… so don't bother thinking of anything cool to say…"_

"… _I guess I don't need to tell you again do I? Why do you do this? Do you hate the village that much?" asked the old man taking a seat close to him._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group finally got out of the traps, but they were now met with a maze of tunnels, five to be exact.

"Okay… Raven! Hawk! Take the far left tunnel, Kamu! Reza you're with me!"

"Hai!!" the shinobi answered following his lead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Hate it? I don't hate it…" answered the boy looking over the village. "It's just that… everything I do, they ignore, they sneer at me… like looking at a rotten apple…" answered the boy._

"… _some people are not as kind as others… " offered the man trying to reason with him._

"_Not like that… I do what I do because I want them to take notice of me… to remember me…" he answered looking at the sun set._

_The old man chuckled. "Well, I can promise you that all those people at the restaurant will remember you. Honestly, putting fake rubber worms in the soup, that' something very memorable…" smiled the old man chuckling. _

_The boy laughed loudly "yeah, that was a good one. That will teach them that they shouldn't pick on the small people. Besides that soup needed more spices, I just wanted to help out…" he offered with an innocent smile._

_That Hokage laughed loudly at his remark "jeez, you'll never change, will you? I don't know if that's good a thing or the death of me…" _

_They both laughed loudly. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On another side of the bunker five people were talking.

"What!? We are under attack!!?" asked one alarmed.

"Yes, we are evacuating from the alternate exit." Answered another looking at the four henchmen.

"Then, we have to get out of here too." Suggested another.

"Not yet. You four are to take Subject number 11 with you, then meet up at Karachira town at the border…" ordered the leader.

"Subject 11!?" asked one of the four in awe

"That's right, he is in a coma right now, so four of you shouldn't have any problems." Returned the leader.

"Hai!" answered the four already turning to leave.

"One more thing... he is very important, if you loose him… you forfeit your lives…" finished the leader leaving.

The four left although slightly quivering.

There was silence among the four people. There were three men and one woman. They ran at a normal pace to the room.

"Subject 11? Who is he? I never heard of him?" asked the woman puzzled.

"Ehh? You never heard of him? That's hard to believe… there are rumors all around here about him." Spoke one of the men.

"So what's so big about him?" she asked.

"Well, I heard that they braught him here three weeks ago and that since then he went through a lot of experiments…"

"So? That happens here…"

"Yeah, but not like him… they say that his were beyond anything humanly possible. That the experiments he was put through could have killed a normal man..."

"Oh?" she asked getting fascinated.

"Yeah, and though he is only a kid, he is a demon who doesn't die."

"R-really?" she asked getting scared by the information.

"Yeah, but the boss can tell you more. He saw him." answered the lackey again pointing at the man in front.

"Y-you do?" she asked.

After a slight pause "… yeah, I know something."

"… well? what is it? Why him? Why a kid?"

"… they said it was to make a perfect weapon, or that they wanted to surpass the limits of human beings, but… I believe… that they just wanted to make... a monster…" he finished.

The rest of the journey was silent and they finally reached the room. Getting inside they saw a doctor that was looking over some of the data.

"We've been compromised… we are leaving and taking him with us…" said the lead henchman.

"Leaving!? And letting all this research go to waste?! That's out of the question!!" responded the doctor.

The four made their way to the table and the doctor.

"Sorry, not my call. We are to leave… are you coming or going?" responded the man.

While they were arguing, the woman was looking at the patient, the same one she heard about. She moved her hand along his body and noticed that the muscles were tight for a child and he was unmoving… until… "AAAahhhh!" she screamed moving two steps back

"What? What is it, Merra?" asked the leader.

"He-he moved… I saw him move his hand!!!" she spoke rather trembling.

"That's impossible!!" responded the doctor. "He is in a coma and his vitals are showing that he is not waking up anytime soon!!"

"I'm telling you I saw him move!" she returned angrily.

One of the other two tried to intervene "Hey… take it easy… it's been a long day… it was probably just your imagination…"

"I am not seeing things! I just saw him…" she tried but was interrupted.

"Cut the bullshit!!" he called getting tired of the waste of time. He approached the fourth, silent, member of his team and took the cigarette he had been smoking into his hand. He then approached the body put out the cigarette with a sizzling hiss in the boy's chest, seeing no reaction he turned to her. "See? No reaction… he is like a corpse, dead all over. Now stop wasting time and get moving!" he _barked_ at them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi and the ANBU were having a hard time. They finally found the right path after checking the others. The rooms were only full of empty beds or empty storage rooms. They had yet to encounter any real resistance.

"Shit, it looks like they expected us, they have already evacuated or destroyed most of everything!" cursed Raven running behind the Hokage.

"… I can see that… keep up! We can't let them take the target!!" he ordered behind.

"Hai!"

Turning to a corner, they entered a huge room with support beams holding the roof. On the other end of the room stood 10 ninja, without headbands, guarding the path.

"You're journey ends here…" spoke one of the enemies.

"I disagree… Let us pass. We are going in past you… or through you…" spoke Raven pulling out a nodaichi.

Everyone tensed, already guessing that continuing will not occur without battle.

They all engaged in a fierce battle. But while Hiruzen, drawing his staff, already in battle armor, was preparing to fight, he couldn't help but blame himself for this incident leaving his mind to drift again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Old man…"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Why am I treated different?" asked the boy._

"_Not everyone is treated the same." He answered the boy._

"_Why?" asked the boy curiously._

"_Because, people see you first not for who you are, but how they want to see you. That's why taking actions, doing things, making a name for yourself can influence people." Responded the old man sagely._

"_Oh… then… did I do something to make them be mean to me?" asked the boy._

_The Hokage was taken back by this question; he didn't know how to respond "…it's not a matter of what you yourself did, more like a matter of what you are…"_

"_Then… am I a freak?"_

_  
_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four were already preparing to move the patient along with the doctor who was gathering the documents. Two of them unbuckled the straps that were holding him from the bed and the needles from his body.

The doctor came back and saw looked at the patient with amazement.

"Hey doc…" called one of the thugs.

"What is it?"

"Can you tell us something about this guy? I mean we heard a lot about him but most were rumors." He asked again.

"Oh? Looks like we have to take care of some rats…" he spoke sharply, making the others frown. "But, I guess it can't do any more damage now." He answered beginning to pull the breather and the needles out himself. "What you are seeing here is the next era of living weapons… He will become the best at what ninja do… we have upgraded his healing powers. His strength surpasses a jounin's chakra enhanced punch… He can run for hours without tiring… His agility is better then a feline's… So you can understand why he is so important to us…" answered the doctor finishing removing the needles.

The young woman was awed by the information "…then we are going to see a lot like him aren't we?"

"(Sigh) Unfortunately, not in a long time…" he answered.

"Eh? Why?" she asked.

"Because guys, like him, are hard to come by. He was a special case, anyone else would have died before half of the procedure was done…" he answered.

"I don't think he liked it too much…" spoke the silent member of the group.

"Oh… no he didn't. He screamed in pain for a long time… but I can't blame him…"

"Wow… if it were me, I'd kill everyone that did that to me…" spoke his partner.

The doctor smiled at them to ease their tension. "Thankfully we won't have to worry about that… he is in a coma and the genjutsu he is under is keeping him under control."

"Alright! Enough with the science lesson! In case you morons forgot, we are invaded and have to get out of here!!" screamed the leader of the four pulling them out of their conversation.

In a blink they caught on and got back to work.

The doctor looked at a tray for a second and blinked in surprise. He looked around and then bent down to his knees and looked under the bed.

"Doc, what's up?" asked one of henchmen.

"Hm… one of my scalpels is missing… I can't find it anywhere…" he answered.

"Forget about it… we got to move!" ordered the leader getting more impatient.

"Alright, just let me give him a shot to sedate him in case he could wake up…" the doctor answered after getting up again and pulled a vile with a syringe. He pulled the cloth off his face, and then lifted the patient's left arm, he pushed the needle in was about to empty the contents but a something caught his hand in a firm grip before he could. "Ack…" he hissed in pain, looking at what caught him he saw the extended right hand of the patient. He was shocked and scared. "You… how long… have you been…" he managed to mumble.

The patient opened his eyes for the first time, shocking the doctor even more. "…Kami-sama, what are you?…" asked the doctor looking into the boy's red eyes with fear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konoha's team finally killed all the resistance and even though some were sporting small cuts, they kept going. They finally reached a corridor of doors at the right and left.

"Split up! Search them all!" Sandaime ordered.

They all complied and started searching.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Of course you're not a freak!!"_

"_Then… what am I?" _

"_I wish I could tell you now… but it will only make things more complicated… for me and you…" answered the Hokage._

"_Jeez… you always do this… when we talk you just give a hint or two and say cryptic line…" sighed the boy in exasperation._

"_I'll say this though…" _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AAaaahhhh!!" screamed one of the ANBU in surprise, after opening a door. He took a few steps back in shock and fell on his ass.

"What is it!!?" asked Sandaime.

"O-o-over here… inside…" he managed to spit out in stutter.

Hiruzen and the others started walking to the said door.

"_What is it?" asked the boy._

"_You are… special" answered the Hokage_

"_Special, how?"_

"_You just are… and some people will fear you… while others will hurt you because of it…"_

"_Then, what can I do?"_

"_You'll know in the right time… but don't let anyone ever tell you what you are… You are who you want to be…"_

Hiruzen and the others reached the room and gasped. Inside there were five bloody bodies on the floor with scalpels and medic tool in them… in the middle there was a boy standing with blood covering his body. The boy dropped a bloody scalpel from his hand and looked at the new people.

"N-Naruto… is that… you?"

TBU( to be updated) leave a review at the end…


	2. Chapter 2 School days

**I don't own Naruto…**

'thoughts'

'_flashbacks_**'**

"dialog"**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: School days **

It was early in the afternoon and the Hokage was enjoying a good day. It was a very easy day today with no interruptions and surprisingly it was too quiet. A shiver ran down his old spine feeling that he just jinxed it.

"Hokage-sama! We have a problem!" the Sandaime palmed his face. He had it right on the money.

"Is it about Naruto Uzumaki again?" asked Hiruzen.

"Hai, Hokage-sama, that _thing_ just desecrated the Hokage monument with paint!" screamed the ninja. Sandaime narrowed his eyes at the ninja calling the boy thing but decided to just leave it at a glare for now. He sighed deeply and looked out the window. That's when his old eyes caught a glimpse of the blond running at high gennin speeds. '_Naruto, strangely I feel happy for you… Since the day we got you out of that cursed experiment bunker, you have been more active like a child should… but you're always taking things too far…_' thought the old man looking at the boy being chased by chuunins.

-----------Outside-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come back here, Naruto!"

"You aren't getting away."

"I am just doing that you morons! Besides, I am doing you a favor. Come on boys!! With me, now! Left! Right! Left! Right! Come on! Double time! Double time!" called the blond gaining more speed.

The chuunin got more annoyed and started gaining speed. "Like we're going to let you get away with what you did to the Hokage monument!"

"Oh… those old guys!!! I just wanted to bring them to up to date with the trend but I guess some shithead ninja wannabes like you can't appreciate art." Called the blond getting more speed.

"Why you little shit!! When we get our hands on you, you're going to regret getting out of bed today!" screamed one of the chuunin.

"That's a good one, for a moment, I thought you actually grew a pair of stones… but try this!" Naruto laughed before making some high-speed maneuvers all around the street loosing them in a camouflage.

"Hah, that was fun. Hmm, let's see." He turned around and looked at the Hokage moment now full of graffiti. He formed a screen with his thumbs and index fingers and closing an eye. "Panic, and complete and utter chaos, yep, that's all in the day's work. Next time I should add laxatives in the water bottles" smiled the blond evilly at the new idea that just came to his head.

"Laxatives in the water bottles huh? That really will stir things up quite a bit…" said a voice behind him, not that he paid attention.

"Yeah, that will keep them on their toes, or on the toilet seats. Hahaha!" admitted the blond laughing at the mental image.

"And I suppose the Hokage won't know a thing…" said the voice that somehow went unnoticed by the blond.

"Yeah, that ancient old man couldn't think of that even if it was under his wrinkled old nose…" responded the blond. _'oh ooo, something tells me, I'm screwed…' _he turned around and saw the old Hokage in all his glory with a rather annoyed look in his eyes with a grin that promised only punishment.

"Ancient? Wrinkled old nose? Huh?" asked the Hokage with a twitch in his right eye.

"Jiji? No, no, no, no, no.... you got it all wrong... really… I wasn't talking about you… I was talking about some other guy…" spoke the blond backing away.

"Really? Is there someone else Hokage around here?" the hokage asked advancing.

"Well, yeah, yeah, in fact he's right behind you!"

"Nice try Naruto but it's time for punishment. I'll speak to Iruka about this…"

"Some people can't take a good joke…"

It had been a few years since the kidnapping, things looked alright but the image of Naruto in all that blood was forever engraved into the Hokage's mind. Something had happened that day to the young blond and even now he had no idea what. All the investigation lead to him doing the killing and a thorough investigation had taken place and Naruto had been watched for a few weeks and all the signs lead to nothing. The blond never displayed any abilities or powers that could compare to the power that could have killed those people.

Now it was back to the academy and soon everyone forgot about the incident, everyone except the ones that found Naruto.

----"_Flashback_"---

"_This will be an S rank secret. You will not speak about this to anyone… if I even hear even rumors about what happened, I will know which heads to twist!_" called the Hokage to the ANBU who shifted nervously. The Hokage was a kind man most of the time but it was moments like this that reminded them how really powerful the 'Professor' really was.

----"End Flashback"------

Naruto was now back to the academy and waited for his punishment and scolding…

"Just get it over with..." he said moving his hands back and fourth not even caring about what Iruka thought.

"PAY ATTENTION YOU MORRON!" screamed Iruka with the loudest voice he could muster. "In the ninja world, idiots that don't listen and take things lightly are the first to die!"

"I am not just anyone… I can take everything the world throws at me and more!" Naruto called back not even caring all that much.

Iruka sighed in defeat, it seamed that Naruto was completely ignorant of the real world. "Okay, if you insist on being an idiot, then you and the rest of the class will now perform a Henge right here, right now. One by one. Kids thank Naruto."

"Thank you Naruto-baka." called the kids moaning.

"Just here to help…" waved Naruto back at them happily.

The all started to climb down and transform while Naruto watched and waited for it to be his turn. Iruka looked at all of them as they transformed into him and graded everyone.

Then it came Naruto's turn. "Watch this… Henge!" Naruto transformed into a fem version of Iruka with ample breasts and a round ass and pulled her arm around Iruka. "how's that Iruka-sen-sei?" she said the last part softly.

"AAAAGHHHH!!" Iruka scream as a stream of blood came out of his nose and propelled his out through and open window.

Naruto transformed back and laughed like a fox along with most of the kids that were having a hard time holding in their laughter.

"**NA-RU-TO!!!**" a threatening voice was heard behind the blond and there was Iruka with the biggest killer smirk he had ever seen. Killer intent could be felt.

"Come on… you know you wanted to see that... that's why guys read books and stories…" Naruto tried to calm Iruka down but failed miserably.

----------Detention-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two hours of detention with Iruka and Naruto was quiet, he was leaning on his table and looking bored.

"(Sigh), Naruto why do you always cause trouble?" asked Iruka.

"Huh… because I want to… it keeps you going…" responded the blond.

"What keeps you going?" asked Iruka.

"It keeps my mind at ease…"

"… Anyone laughs at a good joke but you keep taking things too far. Even here at the academy, you just can't stop… "

Naruto didn't respond to that question instead he looked away. "…someday…" he mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" asked Iruka.

"…nothing. It's just that I've learned all that I need to know."

"A ninja never knows everything… people who are careless die… no one lives forever. The genin exams are coming and when you become a genin you'll be out on the field and there won't be any rules out there. The academy's purpose is to teach you to survive… do you get it?"

"… I won't die…" said Naruto looking down.

"(Sigh) It's good to have confidence; but too much will get you killed." Said Iruka getting back to looking over some papers

"No… you don't understand… I… can't… die…" said the blond smiling with his eyes closed but whispered the last part catching Iruka's attention. 'And soon… everyone will know my power.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I updated this story because it had been a long time since a I did anything with it. The chapter will reveal a little about Naruto's powers… **

**Although even I have trouble deciding… for most people that guessed Deadpool, they are right I wanted to do something with it, but the guy's personality is so complex and mixed up that even I am having a hard time with the story… leave a review with some ideas if you have any and I will decide…**


End file.
